


Wait a Hot Second

by defuse00



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hanging Out, Not Canon Compliant, Spicy Food, this doesn't fit into canon because the girls are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defuse00/pseuds/defuse00
Summary: Homura accepts a friendly challenge from Kyouko.  She can take a chance to have fun, now that she's beaten fate itself.  Now, if she could enjoy herself correctly...
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Wait a Hot Second

These after battle meetups are, Homura is certain, excuses for Kyouko to use Homura's money for food. She doesn't mind of course, but Kyouko could at least be honest about it.

Today, the group has found themselves at a restaurant that serves various kinds of curry. Most of the group has ordered something mild, with the exception of Kyouko. She’s ordered a massive bowl of the hottest stuff they have. It has been entertaining to watch her eat it, unable to devour it in a single motion without copious amounts of water. But she's taken the giggles and glances of her teammates as a challenge, and she isn't backing down.

"Oh, come on,” Kouko exclaims, “It's a little hot, but it isn't that bad. None of you could eat as much as I have. Sayaka-chan, you want to have some?"

"I can smell that stuff, you know. You're going to be lucky if I kiss you tonight."

"Oh," Kyouko looks back at the bowl, "Well, that means I have no reason to stop. Mami-san, do you think you could handle it?"

"Absolutely not. You can do whatever foolish thing you want with your own mouth, but don't bring me into it."

"That's fair. Madoka-san, you up for a challenge?"

Madoka shakes her head. "I think you have us all beat in the heat tolerance department."

"You all just hate fun. Homura-san? Last chance."

Homura isn't the best at tolerating the spice of curry. But someone ought to meet Kyouko's challenge. And Homura's control over her expressions might fool Kyouko into conceding early. 

"I'll do it." 

"Really?" It's impossible to tell if Kyouko is flushed, with the havoc that the hot food has played on her face. "I would have thought you were above a silly contest." 

"I can enjoy myself on occasion. You ought to clear your palette before we begin, so I don't receive an unfair advantage. Waiter!" Homura snaps her fingers to get the waiter's attention, "A glass of water to me and two for my friend here." 

"That was rude, Homura-chan," Madoka reprimands. 

Homura freezes, torn between making an immediate apology and not leaving the table. "Is it okay if I double the tip?" 

"I guess. But you need to learn from this." 

"I will," Homura assures her as the waiter returns, "Thank you for the prompt service. Tomoe-san, if you could evenly divide the remainder of Sakura-san's meal while she prepares herself?" 

"Of course." 

"I never thought I'd see Kyouko let someone besides me share food with her," Sayaka comments as she watches them set up. 

"I offered you a shot, girl," Kyouko says between gulps of water, "Don't blame me for your own decisions." 

"I just thought it looked odd." 

"Are you ready to start?" Homura asks. 

"Yeah, let's go! Whoever can eat more without grabbing a drink wins!" 

The first bite is a shock to Homura. The curry is *hot* and it burns her lips, tongue, and throat as she swallows it. It burns when it's long gone from her mouth. 

Kyouko seems to have taken the renewal of the heat in stride, a small smile as she swallows her first bite. 

"You can give up if it's too much for you." 

Homura affixes her with a cold stare. "Thank you for the convenient exit. But I don't think I'll be the one quitting." 

Kyouko shrugs and points to the food. Homura scoops up a second bite, believing that she's ready for the spice. 

She isn't. The second mouthful is worse, the burning spots of her mouth clean of whatever natural protection they typically enjoyed. Homura, with great effort, keeps her gaze steady on Kyouko the entire time. 

"Oh man, I didn't know you were into hot stuff. Why didn't you get something bolder off the menu?" 

"I don't want to show off. And my girlfriend is already hot enough." 

Homura watches Madoka squeak and put her face in her hands. Kyouko laughs and puts another spoonful in her mouth. "Your turn." 

Okay, now it gets easier. Easier being a relative term, considering how the curry tastes like hellfire. But Homura expects it by now, and Homura is very good at getting used to things. A drop of sweat runs down her neck. 

"Back to you." 

Homura takes her time as she continues eating, while Kyouko inhales the next few bites, perhaps trying to race the heat away. The burning in Homura's throat has taken on an intense quality, close to that of a proper poison. But sweat and some dampness of her eyes is the only sign Homura makes of her discomfort. 

Kyouko is hesitant before her next bite, glancing up at Homura's stony expression. "You have to be cheating. Getting drinks with your time stop." 

"I can't stop time if I'm not transformed." 

"Fuck me then," Kyouko pants, "I can't believe you've built up this kind of tolerance." 

"Again, girlfriend." 

"If my girlfriend tasted like this I'd, um, eat- mpmphuh." Sayaka covers her girlfriend's mouth, ears pink. 

"Sayaka-san," Mami says, "Not that I don't appreciate the interruption, but you do realize that's the mouth she's been putting curry into." 

"Oh fuck, " Sayaka exclaims, "I'm going to go wash this hand. Don't win until I get back." 

Homura realizes that Sayaka is going to take her time washing that hand. Kyouko seems to have reached the same conclusion, judging by her envious stare at the water glass. 

"You could lose without her supervision, Sakura-san," Homura offers. "I certainly don't intend to give up over a little tickle." 

"Bullshit. I don't think I've seen you sweat more since you saw Madoka-san in a swimsuit." 

Madoka buries her face in the tablecloth, mewling. 

"This is entirely instinctual. I can barely feel the heat." 

Kyouko looks suspicious, but Homura knows she has doubts. Homura has masterful control over her expressions. It is impossible to catch her lies, even with a polygraph. 

Sayaka returns to the table. "No progress, huh?" 

"Homura-san says she doesn't even feel it." 

"She might not be able to taste spicy food. Is that a thing? Like with wine and such?" 

Mami pulls out her phone and does some research as the contest resumes. Homura hopes her results come up positive. Kyouko will declare victory and drink, Homura will reveal her actual heat status by drinking three glasses of water, stopping time to go steal some milk and afterward, with any luck, passing out. 

"So it can happen," Mami states, "but there are only a dozen or so confirmed cases. I doubt Homura-san is that much of an anomaly." 

"No, I'm definitely feeling a burn. Are you sure you want to keep going?" 

"I can, do this all day," Kyouko says without conviction and puts another spoonful in her mouth. 

Homura smiles and eats a bite of her own. She's nauseated and her vision is blurred from tears, but she doesn't move an inch out of place. 

"No way. I'm not going to try and keep up with someone who doesn't give a single shit about her mouth being on fire," Kyouko guzzles down her drink. "Can you call the waiter again?" 

Homura waits until Kyouko's glass hits the table, then throws her drink at her own face, half of it missing her mouth. Rinsing it around her mouth, she tries to swallow but her throat rejects the influx of burning liquid and she ends up coughing it onto the tablecloth. 

"Homura! Are you okay?" 

"Yes," she chokes out, "Madoka, I'm going to grab me and Kyouko-san some drinks in a time stop." 

"Got it!" Madoka nods. 

Homura drops under the table and uses the cover to transform and freeze time. She dashes over to the kitchen and grabs some glasses of water. She resumes time slumped in her chair, continuing her coughing fit. 

"Thanks," Kyouko says, "I guess you were faking it, huh?" 

Homura nods while downing another glass of water. 

"You had me fooled. Still, you won fair and square. You want the rest?" 

"Why the hell, " Homura coughs, "would I want any more of that?" 

Kyouko laughs, drawing stares from another table. "Oh, but you looked like you were having fun! Come on, have another taste!" 

"Absolutely not." 

"More for me then." Kyouko returns to her meal. Still, she isn't going to challenge Homura anytime soon. 

* * *

Madoka drives them back to the apartment, Homura's coughing fits convincing her to keep her away from the wheel. Still, Madoka is concerned. 

"Are you going to be okay?" 

"I'll be fine. Magical girls heal faster, remember?" Homura says. 

"You shouldn't use that as an excuse to endanger yourself," Madoka reprimands. 

"I don't. But it will prevent any serious injury from my impulsive action." 

"I can't believe you decided to challenge Kyouko in a contest of food," Madoka says, "It doesn't seem like you." 

"I was trying to have fun." 

"Was it fun?" 

"No, not really." 

"Then why did you do it?" Madoka asks.

"I thought it could be fun. It might have been enjoyable if I hadn't overdone it." 

"... I just want you to be okay." 

"Sorry for worrying you, Madoka-chan. And also about how I'm going to drink all the milk in the apartment." 


End file.
